


Dreams Part 1

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Sam and Ca
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Cait awakes from an erotic dream.





	Dreams Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Cait. NSFW. Dreams

Cait woke covered in sweat and shivering from it. It is cold here in Scotland and she had sweated through the flannal pyjamas she was wearing.   
" What in the world was I dreaming about?" she wonders.  
She pulls the heavy blankets back over her chest and snuggles down into them trying to get warm. " Sam." His name comes to her mind as she struggles to remember her dream  
" What about Sam?" She lays still willing her mind to quiet, to recall the details.   
" Oh!" she says outloud as she remembers details. " No, no , no! He is a co-worker, a dear friend but not.....not that."   
But it seems her unconcious has other ideas. She had dreamed about slipping out of her clothes and watching him slip out of his. She had dreamed of kissing him, really kissing him, of guiding his hands to her breast, of placing her hands....  
" No stop it. You remember enough." she firmly orders herself but her body is already reacting to what she does remember. Her breast are heavy and tingling as is her nether region. She sighs dramatically and gets up. Shivering violently as the cool air hit her wet clothes, she makes her way yo the bathroom. She strips off the wet clothes and steps into a hot shower.   
The shower in this, her trailer on set, is smaller than the one in her flat, but has good hot water and that is what matters now. She stands under the hot water until the shivering stops. She then gets out and wraps up in a thick robe. She goes into her bedroom and redresses in fresh flannel pyjamas.  
Her call time tomorrow is later but she still needs more sleep. She climbs back into her bed and tries to get back to sleep. After tossing and turning for an hour, she gets up again. She pulls the robe back on adds thick socks and boots. She slips a heavy knit cap on and heads outside.   
She starts walking within the safe confines of the closed, secured set. The fresh cold air helps. As she walks, she thinks. " Stupid idea Balfe. He is a co-worker. You will be working very closely for a long time. To get involved would be a huge mistake."   
" What in the world are you doing out here?" Cait jumps and let's out a small scream.  
" Oh gawd. Sam you gave me a huge fright."  
" Sorry. You gave me one too. Out here alone at this time of night."   
" It is a closed secure set." she reminds him.  
" When it comes to a beautiful woman alone, nothing, no place is secure."  
" Bloody chauvinist." she retorts   
" Stubborn woman. What are you doing out here Cait?" " I had a dream. I couldn't get back to sleep."   
" A bad dream?" He asks as he removes his coat and places it around her shivering shoulders.   
" I am okay Sam." she cocomplains even as she instinctively burrows into the body heat still contained in his coat.  
" Uh huh. Bad dream?"   
" Strange dream. What are you doing out here?" " Couldn't sleep. I also had a strange dream."   
" About?"  
" I asked you first."  
"Can we continue this conversation in one of our trailers?"   
" Cold Cait?" he replies with a grin.   
" Are you? I have your coat."   
" A bit. Your closer." They walk back together, close to each other. Both are cold.  
" Okay Cait. What did you dream?" They are back in her trailer. She had gave him back his coat and they both sit on her bed. She doesn't want to answer him. She thought about lying. But just couldn't do it. She looks down at her hands. They lay twisted together on her lap. She wants to touch him so bad.   
" Ahhh...it was about you."   
" Me?"   
" And me. About us."   
" And what about us Cait?"  
" We were....we were acting out the intimate scenes we will be doing for real. I think it is just because we just did the table read for the Reckoning." she quickly added.   
" Hmmm." She looks up at him when he says no more. "Sam?"   
" I dreamed the same." he says softly  
" Really. Uh for the same reason you think?"   
He looks at her, really looks at her.  
" No." He reachs over and takes her hand. He sooths out the fist and then turns it over. He runs his fingers over her palm. Her heartrate and breathing speed up. He smiles when he feels it in her pulse.   
" No. I want you Cait and you want me. Now what are we going to do about it?"


End file.
